can't fight the moonlight (a Remus songfic)
by Katrina Snape
Summary: this is just a little something about Remus, connected to my Sirius series using LeAnn Rimes new song! (Sorry it's in .txt)


  
Can't fight the moonlight  
  
Under a lover's sky   
I'm gonna be with you   
And no one's gonna be around   
If you think that you won't fall   
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down   
Underneath the starlight starlight   
There's a magical feeling so right   
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
Being a werewolf wasn't that bad, Remus had to admit. It was only one transformation a month, after all. Sirius had once told him if he mentioned 'once a month' it sounded like he was female. The girls had laughed at that, and so had James, but Remus just glared. He had a temper when provoked, and only a few people knew that. James, Peter, Sirius and Kaitlyn knew of course. Only Kaitlyn knew properly though. He had never attacked any of the others, only her. In a way, Remus had to be glad it was her - at least she understood, and accepted his millions of apologies. Sirius and James took some convincing, after James stopped trying to murder Sirius for, well, saving Kaitlyn from the werewolf Remus.  
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-oh you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart   
  
Once a month, he would surrender his human soul to the animal inside him and let it be unleashed. Every time, the pain was inevitable, unberable, uncontrollable. But after so many transformations, over so many years (17 to be exact, but Remus didn't care for facts just then), it became expected, and withstandable.  
  
There's no escaping love   
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)   
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart   
And no matter what you think   
It won't be to long   
'Till your in my arms   
Underneath the starlight starlight   
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right   
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
Remus would never to be able to enjoy those moonlight walks James and Lily, or Sirius and Kaitlyn enjoyed. He would always be a monster on those sparkling nights. Remus remembered the time he had transformed on Christmas Day in their fifth year at Hogwarts. The others had all come with him, but left him when he began to howl. Even Sirius couldn't stand that howl. Only someone who loved him would do that. Like anyone ever would. He had always been very close to Kaitlyn of course, but never romantically. She had kissed him once, and they both knew then that it was not meant to be. She was, to be honest, a little too scatty for Remus. Sirius suited her just fine though, until James found out, having lost his trust to Sirius, after that night...  
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-oh you can't fight it   
No matter what you do   
The night is gonna get to you.   
  
The night was cold, and Remus shivered as he ran across to the Whomping Willow. He prodded the tree trunk with a stick, and it froze still. He climed inside and went up the stairs to the room full of broken chairs and ripped wallpaper. Snape left the Slytherin common room and began to follow the instructions he was given.  
  
(Your gonna know)   
(That I know)   
Don't try you're never gonna win   
Underneath the starlight starlight   
There's a magical feeling so right   
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
Snape yelled in terror as the werewolf faced him, teeth bared, and Sirius gasped. It wasn't meant to go this far... James appeared from nowhere (no, he didn't apperate), ran up the stairs two at a time, and pulled Snape away. They ran, but the werewolf was too fast... wait, where had it gone? A black panther had tackled the wolf to the ground, and it was struggling to pin it down. It managed to put the wolf under control, and get it back into the tunnel in the tree, but flashed one last look at Sirius as it did so. It said one thing.  
Why.  
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know   
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-oh you can't fight it.  
  
Remus would never be able to forget that night, he nearly killed someone. The moonlight would always win, in the battle between human and monster, and no one would ever be able to stop it.  
Not even himself.  
Not even his family.  
Not even his true love...  
But he didn't know about the last one.  



End file.
